The Best Job Ever
by Betty54
Summary: What if WWE opened up a teen division?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Betty, Charity, and Monica were watching RAW, when Vince McMahon came out to the ring. "Can I have the attention of the teens 13 to 18 in the U.S. WWE is proud to announce that we are opening a teen division, and will be selecting 30 teens to join the WWE roster. Just send a video to WWE headquarters telling us your name, your 3 favorite wrestlers, your ring name if you want one, where your from, and show us your moves, just don't slam your friends on a concrete or wooden floor, find a nice soft place, like a mattress or trampoline. If we like your stuff we will fly you out and put you in the ring to audition for me, and your 3 favorite wrestlers and if you hear your name announced on RAW in 2 months you are part of the WWE' s teen division. Thank you." Vince said as he walked out as the 1st match started. The girls looked at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces. They looked at their parents, "Can we please?" Betty and Charity's mom and dad, "Yes, but don't be disappointed if they don't pick you." Monica's mom, "Remember kids across the country are gonna try to be 1 of the 30 that gets to be in the WWE." "ok, we'll remember." Monica said as they ran into Betty and Charity's room. They pulled a mattress off Charity's bed and got Betty's camera. They filmed Betty's video 1st. Betty stood on the mattress and faced the camera. "Hi, my name is Betty Cathey and I'm 16 years old. I'm from Killeen, Texas and my 3 favorite wrestlers are Ric Flair, John Cena, and Evan Bourne. I'm going to do the Air-Bourne(Shooting Star Press), but not on anyone just to make that clear, I'm going to lock my sister, Charity, into the Figure Four Lock, and I'm going to do the F.U. on my sista from another mista, Monica." She climbed on the dresser and did the Air-Bourne perfectly. She put the Figure Four Lock on Charity, so tight she tapped a couple of seconds after she locked it in. Then she picked up Monica, put her on her shoulders and slammed her onto the mattress and Monica bounced 2 ½ ft. off the mattress. Then they filmed Monica's video. "Hi, I'm Monica Turk, I'm 13 years old, I'm from Killeen, Texas and my 3 favorite wrestlers are John Cena, and Cryme Tyme. I'm going to put the STFU and the Sharp Shooter on my sista from another mista, Betty, and the Chick Kick on my other sista from another mista, Charity." After she locked in the sharp shooter and STFU on Betty and kicked Charity in the jaw they started to film Charity's video. "Hi I'm Charity Cathey, I'm 14 years old and my favorites are Jeff Hardy, C.M. Punk, and Rey Mysterio. My moves are the Twist of Fate, GTS, and Batista Bomb. I'm going to do the Twist of Fate and the Batista Bomb on Betty and the GTS on Monica." and then she did the moves on them. They put them on DVDs and then put them in envelopes and sent them to WWE headquarters.

2 weeks later

Betty and Charity's mom, "Girls, you got mail."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

2 weeks later

Betty and Charity's mom, " Girls, you got mail." "Oh my goodness, is it from WWE?" Betty shouted. "Yes," their mom answered. Betty read her aloud, "Dear Betty, Congratulations, you have qualified for a audition to be in the WWE's teen division. Sincerely, Vince McMahon. OMG! Charity what's yours say?" "Mine says the same thing!" Charity yelled. "I wonder if Monica got hers yet?" Betty said. "Yes!!!" They heard someone yell across the street, they looked out the front door to see Monica running across the street. She ran into the yard, "I'm in, I'm in, I'm in," she yelled. "Us too," Charity said. "We made it, We made it, yay, yay, yay!" They all shouted while jumping up and down. "When do you guys leave to go to your audition?" Monica's mom asked, walking up to the porch. Betty looked down at the paper with the flight information on it, "We leave Sunday afternoon and our audition is at 4 pm Monday at Madison Square Garden in New York City." "I need to go home and pack," Monica said. "But its only Thursday," Her mom said. "Mom, I'm going to meet John Cena and Cryme Tyme, I need to look hot," She said, then ran back across the street to her house. "Ha, ha, ha," everybody laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 **

**Sunday afternoon at the airport**

"**Be respectful to EVERYONE, even Randy Orton, Edge, Chris Jericho," Betty and Charity's mom said. "Ok," the girls replied. "Flight 154 boarding." "That's us," Monica said. "Bye, love you," their moms said hugging them. "Bye, love you too ," the girls said running to the gate. Once they got on the plane, the girls pulled out their ipods. Betty was listening to Fearless by Taylor Swift, Monica was listening to Fly With Me by the Jonas Brothers, and Charity was listening to Lips Of An Angel by Hinder. **

**A few hours later, getting off the plane**

"**Who are we suppose to meet?" Charity asked. "We are suppose to find the Divas and one of them will have a sign with our names on it, and she is suppose to be our 'guide'." Betty said. They got their bags and went to find the Divas. "They're right there. Yes, we got Mickie James," Monica said. They walked up to Mickie. "Hi Mickie, I'm Betty, and this is Monica and Charity," Betty greeted Mickie. "Nice to meet you girls, we have to wait just a few more minutes, because your roommate, Cassandra, was suppose to be here 25 minutes before yall but her plane got delayed," Mickie explained as the girls sat down beside her. **

**A few minutes later,**

**A girl with black hair with purple highlights, wearing a Jeff Hardy shirt and skinny jeans came up. "Hi, I'm Cassandra," she said. "Nice to meet you Cassandra, these are your roommates, also from Texas," Mickie said. Hi, I'm Betty." "I'm Monica." "And I'm Charity, I love your hair," Charity said. "Thanks," Cassandra said. "What part of Texas are you from?" Charity asked as they followed Mickie outside to the parking lot. "Hereford, you guys?" Cassandra asked. "Killeen," all 3 girls said. "Are you guys a tag team or is it just a coincidence?" Cassandra asked. "Well Charity is my sister and Monica is my sista from another mista," Betty answered her while getting in the passenger seat, while the other 3 got in the back of Mickie's car. "But we sent in 3 different videos," Monica said. "So, are any of you guys Dallas Cowboys fans?" Mickie asked. "You know it," "Win, Lose, or Tie, Cowboys fan til I die?" Monica and Betty said. " I don't like football," Charity said. "me neither," Cassandra said. "How old are you, Cassandra?" Monica asked. "I'm 14, and you can call me Cassie," she said. I'm 14 too, Monica is 13 and Betty is 16." Charity said as they pulled into a hotel parking lot. They walked in and went to the check in/out counter. "2 rooms under James," Mickie said. The guy behind the counter gave her 2 keys. "Thanks," Mickie said walking away and the girls followed her as she got in the elevator. "What floor?" Monica asked. "3rd****," Mickie said as Monica pressed the 3****rd**** floor button. "ok, yall are sharing a room, its huge so don't worry, and your room number is 352, mine is 353 so I will be right across the hall if you need me," Mickie said as the elevator door opened and she walked out. "Your room is right there, see you in the morning, goodnight," Mickie said. "Night," the girls said as they went into their room. There was 2 bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. "Woah, this is the size of an apartment," Monica said. "Ok, so, Betty and Monica are sharing a room and me and Cassie is sharing one?" Charity asked. I guess, if that's fine with you, **

**Cassie?" Monica asked. "Yeah," Cassie said. "ok, cool," Charity said. "Hey Charity, do you want to watch 'The Twist of Fate: The Matt and Jeff Hardy Story' with me?" Cassie asked. "Yeah," Charity said, so they went in their room to watch it. "Betty, did you bring '12 Rounds'?" Monica asked. "Yeah, you want to watch it?" "Yeah," Monica said. So they put it in and watched it. After the movies were over, they put them up and went to bed. **


End file.
